


Closet

by rei_tsuki28



Series: Camuflage [1]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Mention Greg, Mention Luna Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_tsuki28/pseuds/rei_tsuki28
Summary: Connor needs a cup of Chocolate and a good friend to be clear.
Relationships: Amaya/Luna Girl (PJ Masks)
Series: Camuflage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111991
Kudos: 5





	Closet

The afternoon was cold, Connor entered the crowded cafeteria, found an empty table by the window, took off his coat and sat, while waiting for his companion, observing the yellow flowers and the lush green of the plants in the planter outside the window, which reminded him of a person, this was why he was there.

His gaze turned to the varnished dark wooden door with transparent windows, through which he saw that they were being pushed by the slender figure of Amaya, who wore a beautiful red coat, her beautiful flowing brown hair, which moved gracefully along with She, which reminded him of the shampoo ads on the TV, when she entered her head turned in search, Connor raised his hand to get her attention, as soon as she saw him he smiled and went to his table.

"Hi, I hope I didn't make you wait too long," she said as Connor got up to help her with her coat and bag, he pulled the seat for her to sit down.

-Don't wait too long, I've almost just arrived- he said sitting down in front of her and continued.

-Thanks for coming, seriously, I needed to talk to you alone- said the boy, Amaya could see her concern.

-Of course, don't worry, I didn't say anything to Greg about it as you asked, you also supported me with Luna, so I owed you one- she smiled sweetly, trying to hide how worried she was to see him that way .

"Of course, of course, you are my best friend and I will always be happy if someone makes you happy," he replied.

Amaya smiled shyly, remembering that she had been in a relationship with Luna for two months, Greg and Connor supported her and accompanied her to come out of the closet with her parents, she said that she was in love with the girl, that she wanted to live the experience without any label, this was the reason why he had asked her to meet this afternoon.

"Well, what is that so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" Amaya said, the waitress came over to take the order and Connor took it as a moment to think about how to talk about it while Amaya gave her order.

As soon as the waitress left the boy's gaze he became gloomy, -You know- he began to speak doubtfully what worried Amaya the most -I have never understood why you do not choose who to love with your head, everything would be easier, but with him. heart everything gets complicated and I ... - sigh defeated- ... I've been in love with someone for a long time and ... I don't think this person wants something else with me ... - he said resigned.

Amaya was listening attentively, she was really surprised that Connor talked about falling in love, he had never taken any girl seriously.

Soon two cups of hot chocolate were placed on the table, when Connor made sure no one was around he followed.

"Amaya, the truth is that I don't know how to handle this and I need your advice," the boy finally said.

"May I know who it is?" She said, staring at him, adjusting his glasses with her finger.

-Amaya ... you know that person well as well as me- the boy replied.

Connor saw how her big and beautiful red eyes widened in amazement, it was as if a click had been made inside her head, he knew that Amaya was very insightful and intelligent, there was no doubt that he would know it without more details.

"Do you mean Greg?" Amaya answered doubtfully, but when she saw those beautiful blue eyes hide her gaze and a blush that appeared on her cheeks, she knew she was right.

Things were not as easy for him as they were for her, Connor had hidden his feelings for Greg for several years, he had seen him go out with cute girls, fall in love and be disappointed, and he as a good best friend had been there to win her over or to repair his broken heart and eat chocolate ice cream with him, even though that will mean suffering in silence, but since Amaya had come out of the closet he knew that he had to do something about it before these feelings will kill him.

She took the cup of chocolate in her hands, thoughtful, all this gave her a sense of why Connor was sometimes disappointed when Greg was delighted with some girl, something inside him had told him, but when he saw Connor go out with girls he never inquired more.

-Are you sure about that Connor? -

-Yes ... everything was so confusing at first, I thought it would be temporary and that I was going to find the ideal girl, I would fall in love and stop feeling that for him, but that never happened ... - Connor spoke resignedly.

\- For all my feathers ... - whispered the girl.

-I'm afraid that he will reject me, fear that he does not want to be my friend anymore, fear of losing him ... - Connor seemed sad, she understood him more than anyone, she went through her own process when she realized that she felt something more for the lunar villain It was understood that he, like she, had no one else to turn to.

-Connor everything is fine ... - she smiled understandingly, -I think that if you don't tell him what you feel, you won't be able to get him out of your system, regardless of his answer, besides, it's Greg! He won't stop talking to you because of a chush you have in him- he looked at Connor doubting his words, she took from his cup of chocolate, he hadn't even touched hers.

-In addition, there is the possibility that Greg feels the same, haven't you considered it? - Connor was thoughtful, - What would happen if he feels the same for you and is in the same circumstance? Until Luna and I talk, We did not understand what was happening, you just have to be honest and see what happens- Amaya said taking her hand that was on the table, -If things are not as you want, I will be there, do not hesitate- Amaya encourages him, -But there is also the possibility that he feels the same as you- His red eyes looked confidently, there was something about her that he knew to be true.

The brunette squeezed his hand, - Thanks Amaya, you're right, I should talk to him and if it doesn't work, I can go my way, right? - She smiled - Sure, just live the experience, good or bad it will be all yours-

Amaya's cell phone rang, they both let go of their hands, -Excuse me- he said, he just with his head, Amaya spoke for a couple of minutes and smiled, -Sorry I must leave - he said taking his things, Connor understood, -Thanks Amaya-

-Of course, call me- she said as she was on her way to the door, it was surprising how Amaya had time, being the soccer captain, being the manager of the astronomy club, the editor of the school magazine, getting good grades and being a night heroine, And yet having come to talk to him, she was surprised, she trusted her, in her words, and if she would do something about it, she took her coconuts, paid the bill, being alive gave you any chance.


End file.
